Irreparable mistake
by LittleMissSuicide
Summary: She came to team RED to replace Spy no13 because she had nowhere else to go. After few battles there was a 'capture point' she will never forget. She done something she shouldn't. It will probably cost her life. Is there any way to repair this?
1. Chapter 1

IRREPARABLE MISTAKE

_**NOTE:** Team Fortress 2 belongs to VALVE_

_My english is not the best in the world so there can appear some grammar mistakes. Anyways... Enjoy :)_

Spy13 came to team RED because she had nowhere else to go. After few battles there was a 'capture point' she will never forget. She done something she shouldn't. it will probably cost her life. Was there any way to repair this?

Chapter 1: The arrival or the new Spy

The first question was: how is she going to be accepted? The second was: how long is she gonnna last? And the third and most important: why was she here? Because she had nowhere else to go. Family: dead. Friends: none. Her life was a total misery since she could remember. Was this gonna make it any better? Not really.

This was it. When you get trough these doors once, you can't get out. This war was a top secret no one should know. And those who knew didn't quite understand it. When the doors opened a soldier waited for her.

"Good day." He said. Looks like he expected she'll be a female.

"Good afternoon." She said with her eyes turned to the floor.

"Follow me; everyone in the mess hall is expecting you. When you come in, you'll be introduced with your teammates and your class."

After few hallways they came to the doors. At that moment, she started to feel dizzy. This wasn't right. She can still turn back and run away. She wasn't ready. But it was too late. Soldier opened the doors and without thinking she walked in. her eyes were wide opened. In the second she walked in everyone went quiet. Everyone was glaring at her. Some of them were even checking her out. A room full of men. What can be better?

"Gentlemen, this is the new spy, the replacement for Spy no13 who left us few weeks ago." The Soldier spoke. Spy no13? How ironical…

"H-hi…" she said and waved with a fake smile that faded away. She picked up her bag and looked for a place to sit. Everything was still quiet, some of them were whispering to each other. All the classes were mixed up. She had nowhere to sit. Everyone knew each other and it was really uncomfortable.

"You can sit here if you want." One of the Scouts said and all other laughed. What was so funny about it? "C'mon, we don't bite."

"Speak for yourself."

Again they laughed.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said and continued on. There was one part of the table that was completely empty. She sat there. Slowly, everyone continued to talk but still most of the eyes were pointed at her. She wasn't looking around. She tried to ignore the happening.

"Boo." Someone said. Again, it was that Scout whit a Heavy who apparently was his friend. "They call me 'The heart breaker'. Wanna know why?"

"They call me 'The bone-breaker'. Wanna know why?" she said.

"Look, since you came in I got a feelin' you and I are going to be great… friends."

"I don't-really think so."

"Are you sure you're over 15? Because you don't look like you are."

"I think she's younger than you." Heavy whispered to Scout.

"Yes I am. But it's none of your business." She said stood up and left the mess hall. Room 67, hall B. There was her room. She decided to settle down and skip the dinner but join the class meeting.

'_Class meetings are at 8PM.'_ The voice trough the speakers said. She looked at her watch. It was 7:50. Time to face the creeps again…

"As you already see we have a new member. She's the youngest member of team RED so hopefully she'll be useful." The lead Spy spoke. He didn't really like her. "Your name is Spy no13. You're his replacement. You've been at the trainings so you know how it looks like out at the field. But tomorrow you will just watch the battle. But day after tomorrow you'll be the part of it."

"I understand." She said.

"Any questions?"

The room was quiet. "All right. You can leave."

Next day…

Spy13 (she just couldn't get used to the new name) was with one of the Snipers in one of the towers where she could see the whole situation. The Sniper wasn't the part of the battle today neither.

"So ye see this is the game called 'Capture the flag'. We need to take the enemy's intelligence and secure it yadda, yadda…"

"I get the picture…"

"There's the briefcase that Demo is carrying. Go Broody!"

The Demo, looks like called Broody carried the intelligence. But then a BLU Scout rushed to him with a baseball bat, hit his leg for the Demo fell down. He took the briefcase and ran back to the BLU base. He didn't kill him. He just broke his leg. That surprised Spy13. he was supposed to kill him when he had the chance but he didn't.

"Oh shit…" the Sniper said.

"He'll be fine. He-he just broke Demo's leg. He'll live."

The only thing she could then see was massacring. There weren't a lot of deaths but still, it was no fun to watch. She couldn't imagine herself tomorrow here. She was supposed to kill them. When she was training they learned her they have no life and that she was supposed to look at them as sitting wooden ducks you shoot just for fun. How long will she last? This was like an excuse to kill yourself. But if se was in the team that won the war that would be amazing. Was it possible to last her more than a year? She heard that the lead Soldier was here since the beginning of this war. Then, her thoughts were interrupted by the RED Pyro who destroyed the sentry gun and the lead Spy managed to take the intelligence. This meant the end of the game.

'_We secured the enemy's intelligence.'_ The voice said trough the speakers. Each team returned to their base.

"Come Sheila." The Sniper said and she followed him. Maybe she just found a friend in this cruel place. This Sniper was nice to her. He didn't looked on her as just a female in RED team, but as a teammate.

"Why that BLU Scout didn't kill Demo? Wasn't he supposed to kill him?" she asked.

"I dunno Sheila. I don't remember that kid ever killed someone. I killed heaps of BLU's."

"So… what happened to Spy13?"

"Kicked the bucket. That BLU digger blew him up."

How nice… she rater seen a sentry shoot her than someone blew her up.

Again in the mess hall she sat at her old place where she sat yesterday. She brought her meal from the kitchen trying to exam what it was.

"Eggs, potatoes, tomatoes and some kind of a meat mixed together. It's disgusting, trust me." The same Scout from yesterday said. It also looked disgusting.

"Don't listen to him." the Heavy said.

"No, don't listen to HIM. He practically eats everything. Isn't that right big boy?"

The Heavy nod happily. The Sniper who was with her in the tower later in the afternoon sat opposite her next to the Heavy.

"Hey, you wanna know how my day was?" the Scout asked.

"Oh c'mon 8, we listen to it every day." The Sniper said.

"Firstly I smacked that medics head like it was a water melon. BONK! Head shot! Then I tried to reach the intelligence but there was the sentry gun. I couldn't ran by it even if I am the fastest Scout in team RED. But believe me, the sentry guns still fear me."

"8, we got it."

"No wait! Here comes the best part! Then our Pyro no4 came and burned it like it was a freaking marshmallow! I was ready to run into the intelligence room but that freakin' Spy went in before me. No offense 13…"

"Not at all." She said.

"Imphh tfhh hfrhho hf tf dfhhh!" the Pyro said happily.

"Where did you come from?"

"I wfshhh hfrr hmphh mffhhf."

"Right…"

"So, I heard you're joining the fight tomorrow." Scout no8 said. Apparently that was his umber.

"Ugh, yes I am." She confirmed.

"You're just gonna love Badlands. Capture point."

"I don't think so."

"Tomorrow you'll see the map and the plan the lead Soldier is going to tell."

She was very nervous. Why were they all so happy about it? Weren't they even a little bit afraid for their lives? They're probably here for a long time, that's why they're so optimistic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First battle

"Ok you maggots! This are the Badlands, as you know. We're capturing the point. Actually there are three of them. You know the rules, there are no! Now get ready you maggots!" the lead Soldier said.

Spy13 was nervous. She had everything she needed; disguise kit, gun, butterfly knife and watch for invisibility.

'_Mission starts in 60 seconds'._

Now she started to felt dizzy. Everything was in slow motion.

'_Three, two, one'._

The doors opened and everyone ran out like crazy. This wasn't real. It felt unreal. Everything felt like slow motion. Where was the control point? She was totally lost. She followed one of the Soldiers but then she saw he was about to blow up a whole bunch of BLUs. She ran back from where she came but went into the wrong direction. After few moments she realized she was on BLU territory. This was it. Now some BLU sentry gun is going to detect her and kill her. But there was no sentry gun. She hidden behind a corner and hold her tears. How was this possible? This wasn't the end. Then she heard footsteps. Quick evenly steps. Scout. Definitely a Scout. She turned on the invisibility kit. He hid right where she was and reloaded his gun. Spy13 covered her mouth with her hand so Scout couldn't hear her breath. She couldn't take out her butterfly knife and stab him. She couldn't. When he reloaded his gun he ran away. Spy took a deep breath and sighed out. She could be dead now. She kept her invisibility on but she knew she couldn't stay invisible forever. She ran to the red territory and again hid behind the corner. She went all around the field where the fighting was happening. She had no guts to get into the fight. How is she going to explain it to Scout, Sniper, Heavy and Pyro when the battle is over? Then she saw a BLU Sniper and Scout. The Sniper pointed on her but she started running in zigzag and he missed her. She had nowhere to hide and those two were coming after her. She put on her invisibility kit and kneeled down against the wall. She hoped they won't collide with her because that would betray her out.

"Man I swear she was a girl. Like a teenager." She heard the voice. It was the Scout.

"You know I can't see really well. I wasn't sure." The Sniper said. He looked old. Why the hell they had an old almost blind sniper in team BLU?

"Don't shoot her."

"Why? Are you all soft now?"

"No man, she's a girl! And she looks like she's just a … kid."

"Where the hell did she went?"

"I dunno. Let's go back."

It was THAT Scout, the one who let the Demo to live with just a broken leg. Was this real? Did she just maybe like that Scout? No, that couldn't be possible. It was forbidden to have a relationship with a teammate, not that we talk about relationships with the opposite team! She shaked her head and cleared her mind. She decided that the best for her was to stay here until the end of the battle. It was really selfish from her but she just froze in the minute those doors opened.

'_Mission ends in ten seconds!'_

That was a relief. When the voice trough the speakers started to count down. It was the victory for team RED, again. She ran out of her sanctuary and joined her teammates in the base. When she looked around it seemed the same number of people as before. That would be great, no deaths in team RED. But she wished the same for team BLU. She hoped that Scout was still alive.

"Good job maggots! Go to your rooms and then we meet in the mess hall." The same soldier as before said. She was still all scared and confused from before. She needed some time to find her room. When she came in she fell on her bed and screamed from the top of her lungs into the pillow. Why was she such a woos? She could kill two Scouts and a Sniper. But she didn't. A shame for her, her class and the RED team. She was to ashamed to even exit the room. What if she stays here until the morning? No, there will be a review of the deaths and stuff. She had to be there. She'll make something up.

She focused herself, opened the door and went to the mess hall where everyone was waiting for results from the battle. When she came in the mess hall everyone were talking. Then the lead Soldier stood up.

"Attention! Results from our battle are following: total deaths: 8, wounded: 42. BLU: total deaths: 11, wounded: 37."

That was all he said then he sat back down. Spy sat down on her place where she always sat. In matter of seconds Scout was there.

"What a day." He said. Heavy, Sniper and Pyro joined him.

"Are ye gonna talk about yer triumphs mate?" Sniper asked.

"If you insist… I know you wanna know-"

"We don't."

"You know, one of those four BLU victims died because of me and my 'Force-a-nature'."

"Raw prawn."

"No seriously."

"I kfffld onf! Nfd af sfffthhh." The Pyro said.

"What about you Spy?" Heavy asked.

That was the question she feared most. What to say? Should she make up something, or just go away?

"Well…" she stuttered. "Nothing…"

"What?"

"What?"

"Hmpfh?"

"I was a bit unlucky! So what? Do I have to have beginners luck? I bet our Scout makes all the things out."

"No Sheila, I'm the eyes of the whole battlefield. I know. I saw you." Sniper said.

"Great…"

"What did you do? C'mon! Tell me please!" Scout moaned like a kid. Sniper didn't say anything. "Come on 'mate', tell me."

Sniper just made a gesture and all four of them looked at her with jaws (probably Pyro too) at her.

"You chicken!" Heavy, Scout and Pyro said.

"I can't believe it! You were hidden in a corner for the whole battle? You're just like Spy no47. Well the ex no47." Scout said laughing.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was just like you. He turned on his invisibility kit and stood in a same place for most of the battle until a BLU Medic accidentally collided with him and then butchered him. I laughed my ass of!"

"How funny…"

"Spy no13, I need to talk to you." she heard a voice and turned around. The lead Spy was behind her. She slowly stood up and followed him to Spy's hall (there all the Spy's had their meetings and stuff. Every class had it own).

"Is something wrong?" she stuttered.

"What did you do in the field today?" he asked with a voice with no expression. She couldn't know what he was thinking. That was the real spy, not what she was.

"Well I… I…"

"Nothing." He said suspiciously calm, but in the next second he exploded. "Are you serious? Do you know what that means? A shame! A big shame, not just for you but for everyone! What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I know, I shouldn't act like I did, I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't repair this. If you won't be useful we'll get rid of you. Trust me, it's not nice. Tomorrow we have some training. You better be good. But day after tomorrow you're back on the field. You know what happens if you don't watch your back right?" He said and left.

What did he meant by this? Was it a threat? Get rid of her? That was horrible. She had to admit but this Spy was creeping her out more and more. He hated her, that was obvious. But what did he meant if she won't watch her back? Did he meant here in the base? Could another RED spy kill her? But why? Were all spies like this? Killing members of their own class? Everything was possible here.

The thing she hated most in the morning was the alarm clock. And this morning was really early. Training for the whole day. This will destroy her. The trainings where she was for almosta year were horrible, she hoped this won't be the same.

She dressed in her everyday uniform and went out the room to the field where they were supposed to meet at 6AM. At least she'll be there at time. She knew she wasn't really accepted and popular, at least she should keep the reputation now that she was better know as a woos.

"Hey Spy wait up!"

Oh no, not him again. This Scout was really annoying but he was at least nice to her. Others were just seeing her like an object you can only f**k with. Well, he probably wasn't an exception but until he was nice to her everything's all right.

"Training! That's what I'm talking about!" he said.

"Is it as bad as it was the training that got you to team RED?" Spy asked.

"What? No! It's just shooting at the targets; engineers are building the sentries and upgrading them and stuff."

That shouldn't be hard. Shooting at sitting and moving targets? That almost sounded like fun. Every class had its own individual program of training. The area was big. She needed some time to find the spies. The targets were already set.

"First shooting. Distance: 10 meters." Someone said. First ten spies stood on their position and shoot all almost at the same time. Meanwhile she looked around. The Pyros were burning moving targets, Medics had something like an alternative first air, Scouts were shooting each other with paintball, Soldiers were trying out some new ammo and so on and so on… she slowly slipped in her thoughts. Memories from the last few years. Graduation. Death. Loss. College for just maybe two years until she gave up and decided to come here. She had nothing else to lose, just like all these people here. They were or insane or totally broke like she was. Or they maybe just believed they'll be here for enough time to live till the victory. Looks like the prize was really big. It was that was the only thin she knew.

Her thoughts were broke by the lead Spy calling her to shot the damn target.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay so here's another chapter of the story! Now the situation is getitng interesting. Thank you for the favs and review!_

_DragonGamer0713: Thanks, I'm glad you like it (:_

* * *

Chapter 3: You ARE a Spy, be a Spy

At the beginning of the day she thought this training could be fun. She took that back. Scout didn't mention the pushups, 800 meters of running and all other things she used to do in school at physical education, just that this was a lot harder. She looked at her watch. It was 7.30PM, almost time for dinner. She had 20 minutes to take a shower and go to the mess hall.

"Spy!"

"Ahhh! Scout! Stop doing this!"

"Doin' what?"

"This! Following me around and scaring me… whatever… what's up now?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing. Are you coming to the mess hall?"

"I was about to take a shower."

"Alone?"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Look, Scout… this behavior is just wrong. You know the rules here."

"Rules yeah sure… Spy wait! Hold on I didn't meant anything-"

"Se you at the mess hall." She said and rushed in her room. Somehow she knew this wasn't a good idea since the beginning. She could just hope she'll stay here until the end of this war. Since she first came in she wondered if this was the room of the dead Spy. It all seemed so. She found his pen, his butterfly knife and some other things he left behind and they forgot to take away. How old was he? Who was he? Where was everyone he knew? Was his life a similar misery as her was? Why was she asking herself so many questions? She knew most of them will stay unanswered and she was still questioning more and more.

She took her towel, clean clothes and soap and headed to the bathrooms at the end of the hall. She turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Something reminded her on tomorrow's battle. 'If you won't be useful we'll get rid of you and trust me it's not nice'. 'You know what happens if you don't watch your back right?' Words from the lead Spy came back to her. It was like he chose 'nice' words to tell her he hates her and she won't last long. Time passed by rapidly. It was time to get to the mess hall.

She was there just in time. Again, something weird was mixed in her plate. Scout will probably explain to her.

"Are we capturing the point tomorrow?" she asked. It was the first time she spoke without someone asking her anything.

"Yep." Scout said. "You better do something this time. I heard you won't be the first for elimination."

"What?"

"There was a Demo who was useless and he ended on the electric chair fried."

"Thanks a lot…" she said. This freaked her out.

"Don't scare her." Sniper said.

"She has a right to know."

"Yes, is better I know." She said.

"Hff cfhh stfff to hmfff thhrrhh." Pyro said.

"Excuse me?"

"He said you can stick to him tomorrow." Heavy said. Was he the only who understood him?

"Thanks, but I'll probably be good on my own." She didn't sound sure, not at all.

"Spies! Attention!" the lead Spy said.

"That's for you." Sniper said.

"We have an urgent meeting in ten minutes."

Why the hell was this about? It was because of her? Did a RED spy killed anther RED spy?

"Are you gonna finish this?" Heavy asked her after few moments. She pushed her plate towards him and he took it.

"I'll better go." She said and rapidly stood up and went to the meeting hall. She found a random Spy and decided to ask him some things.

"Excuse me… can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Go ahead." He had a strong French accent.

"I'm T-" she almost told her real name "…Spy no13. You probably know me."

"11." He said and shook her hand. "The previous no13 was my friend."

"Oh… err… I'm sorry for the loss-"

"Before you say a word more let me tell you something. You're not really acting like real a spy."

"I'm-I'm not?"

"You don't show your real emotions, that's good. But you are hanging out with other classes more than with your own. Spies hold for themselves, they don't hang out with other classes a lot."

"But… I don't really-"

"If you're going to act like this you won't last long. You should be trained for a Scout instead." He said and walked away. Again, no answers. Now she was scared. Why was everyone telling her what to do to stay alive? Was it really like this here? She SHOULD go as a Scout. They were a lot more friendly class.

The meeting was about to start.

"We have a big problem." Lead Spy said in the moment he enter the hall. "There's someone in team RED working for BLU." Everyone gasped including Spy13.

"But, we're not sure it's a Spy." A British Spy said.

"No. But it could be. For now it's just a warning for you. Others will also be informed to be careful."

BLU walking around the RED base? That scared her. The first to go will probably be the newcomers and she was a newcomer.

"There have been few deaths out of the battle in team RED but we decided to not tell you. It will just cause panic. Now you know. Be careful. If there's someone anyone here who's the suspect, please, now is the time to confess. I promise he or she," 'she' was really accented. "…will leave this without any consequences."

That was hard to believe. Everyone was quiet. Like someone would confess it… that won't happen until something worse is going to happen. What if there's more than one? What if there's a whole group, like a whole bunch of people? That scared her even more.

"You may leave." The lead Spy said. The hall stood up unsurely and slowly walked out.

"I think I know." Someone said behind her. She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"I think I know who it is behind all this." Spy she spoke to before said. She tried to say something but he grabbed her hand and pulled her out trough the doors. When they were on a lonely hallway he spoke: "I suspect Sniper21."

"Who?"

"Your friend Sniper you hang out. And I think and there are few more spies and scouts."

"Wait, wait, wait are you saying Sniper is guilty for this? You bastard!"

"Hey, you should be thankful! I'm protecting you! What if you are his next victim?"

"I hardly believe so. And I also don't think you're right."

"Look kid, I can see when there's something wrong and I'm sure Sniper-"

"You know what? I bet it was you!"

"What?"

"Blaming all the other so it doesn't seem like a big deal."

"Ok. Ok, as you wish. But you'll see when something will happen to you. Then don't tell I didn't warn you." he said and walked by her away. What a weirdo, firstly he threatens her and now he tells her to be careful. One more reason she avoided her own class.

'_Warning. Warning. Intruder in the RED base! I repeat, intruder in the RED base!'_

Spy13 almost jumped. The alarm scared her. _'All classes to the mess hall. I repeat: all classes to the mess hall!'_ She quickly stood up from her bed and looked for her clothes. She couldn't appear like this. It took her some time. Everyone were already in the hall. _'The secure door of the mess hall locks in 60 seconds.'_

"WHAT?" That wasn't really much time to spend. She ran as quickly as possible just few seconds before the doors closed.

"Hurry up maggot!" lead Soldier said. "Are we all here?"

"There are few missing." Someone said. How did he know? Probably by some detector that detects you when you step trough the door. The picture appeared on the big screen on 10 or 15 smaller screens. Cameras from the hallways were switching the picture.

"Protect the Intelligence!" Soldier said. A Scout, Spy, two Demos and few Pyros went out towards the Intel room. Spy13 never saw it. She didn't even know where it was. She looked for Scout, Sniper, Heavy and Pyro. She found them confused also probably wondering what just happened.

"Oh great you're here." Scout said when she came.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"They're looking around for the killer. Or killers."

"But where's Sniper?"  
"Snipe is looking for him too. He'll probably be back in few minutes when this shit calms down."

"Hey everybody listen up!" one of the elder Scouts spoke up few minutes later. "I want you to remain calm about this and go back to your rooms and stay there until we clear this out. Be careful."

That was it. Everyone were heading to the doors meanwhile the leaders of each class gathered together. She could hear just a word 'BLU' and 'dead'. That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. She hoped everything will get cleared until tomorrow or there'll be more deaths in the base than on the field.

* * *

'_Mission starts in 10 seconds'_

The day ran normally. No one said anything about last night events. Luckily, her 'quartet' was ok. Capture the point. This time three points and one is very close to BLU base. The doors opened and everyone rushed out. Spy13 went away from everyone all around where she was sure she'll be safe for few minutes. She waited few moments while all around the BLU base cleared. She ran closer to see if she could maybe wait here until others come and help them capture the last point. There were no sentries. No snipers. Nothing. Weird. She decided to go around and have a better view. But then something happened she never expected when she came from around the corner she saw a BLU Scout heading directly on her. It was THAT Scout. From that moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. This was it. This will be her end. She stopped turned around to run away even she knew she should pull her gun out before he will. Then she felt a horrible pain in her shinbone. It was probably one of the worst pains her experienced in her life. She hit the ground. She turned around and looked in his face. He was about to swing the baseball bat and hit her head. But he stopped. He slowly lowered it.

"Please… please don't kill me with a fucking baseball bat." She sobbed. She was never so scared. Scout seemed to put the bat away. "I saw you before. In the last battle." He said then. What the hell was he doing speaking to her?

"W-what?" she stuttered. He did nothing. He was just standing there. What was he waiting for? Will he kill her? Will he abuse her and then kill her? What he then did surprised her.

"Come." He said. "Let me help you." he said and helped her to stand up.

"W-w-what?"

"Just let me help you. Hold on me."

He put her arm around his shoulder and hold her around her hips. This was more than weird. He was taking her to the BLU base. What was he about to do? in first time in her life (and probably the last) she saw the blue base. It seemed similar to the RED but it was somehow cleaner and newer. Not that she didn't like the RED base but this one was different. She looked at Scout's face. Something happened in her head when she did that. What it possible she just had a crush on someone she was supposed to hate?

He took her into the ordination and she sat on one of the beds.

"W-w-what are you going to do t-to me?" she was stuttering like a kid. She always did that when she was freaked out and sometimes even if she wasn't.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you."

"But-but you're BLU! I-I'm RED."

"I don't care."

"They'll kill us."

"I don't care. No one will ever know you were here. Cameras are always off during the battle."

"Why are you doing this?"

He hold her shoulders. "Just calm down. There's no reason to be freaked out. I'm helping you. You would be dead by now if I wouldn't."

That somehow didn't calm her down.

"Take of your trousers." He then said.

"What?" she knew she'll have to do something for this.

"Or just roll them up I don't care. I need to se your leg."

"O-oh…" She did as he said.

"Your leg is not broken but it'll hurt a while. I won't supply it because it would be obvious you were off the field." He said and looked at her. "How old are you? You look younger than our youngest Scout."

"I… was about t-to start the third year on college."

"You look like a teenager, no offense."

No offense at all. Women like if someone thinks they're younger than they actually are but this was a bit getting annoying.

"I want the truth." She finally spoke. She looked in the floor. She hoped it won't cost her life.

"For-for what?" he asked confused. It surprised her he didn't slapped her and yell on her to shut up.

"For this. You were about to kill me. But you didn't."

"I don't really know. I can't kill a woman. Only weak people do that."

It was so unusual having a conversation with him. If she would be smart she would pull out her gun and kill him.

"And I should ask you the same thing." He said.

"W-why?"

"Because I could be dead right now too. I was sure you'll try to kill me. But you didn't."

He was right, she didn't and she wasn't planning to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, the next chapter. Thank you for the favs and review!_

_DragonGamer0713: Thank you again. You're right! There is a similar plot (: _

Chapter 4: This shouldn't be happening

Scout was looking something trough the first aid, probably a painkiller or something. She was so confused and scared. What the hell was this? What was he doing? Why was he doing this? If someone finds out this they'll be both dead.

"I can't stay here." She said.

"You won't. When the battle ends I'll help you to somewhere near to your base and then you tell you came there by yourself. No one will ever know."

"But we'll have a different point of view on the teams. How the hell can I kill a BLU now that I met you? I have a total different thinking about you now. I hated you before. Now I don't hate you that much anymore."

"Try to hate others, not me. That's what I'll do. Come on, you should hide somewhere until the battle finishes."

"And where is this 'somewhere'?"

"Come." He said and helped her to stand up. They walked down the empty corridor to the rooms.

"No. No." she said.

"What?"

"I'm not staying in your room."

"Where else? No one will ever look here. Get in and wait here for me."

"O-ok."

He opened the doors and she sat on his bed. There were few clothes around the room and few of his things. This was crazy. A BLU helping a RED, this wasn't supposed to happen ever. What will she do here until the battle ends? How will he get her to the red base when the security cameras already turn on? How will she explain it? Somehow she will.

…..

She shouldn't fall asleep. When she heard footsteps it was already too late. The doors opened.

"Wake up." He whispered.

"W-… what's the time? How long have I been asleep?"

"For some time. Come on. We haven't got much time."

She leaned on him again and limped down the hallway. Were everyone already asleep or were they in the mess hall. She was never at the Badlands out the battle. It was extremely quiet. There were splats of blood here or there.

"I need to leave you here." He said. "You have only around 30 meters to the base."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Don't worry."

"You saved my life. I own you my life."

"Just hope this will be finished soon. Then we could sit somewhere and talk about what we experienced here."

Spy13 couldn't do anything else but to hug him tightly. She wasn't acting like a spy. They were there for few moments but then she slowly turned around and walked away. When she turned around after few minutes, Scout was already gone. She'll never forget him. Her point of view on team BLU was more positive. How will be ever able to kill a BLU?

She came to the doors. "Hey! I'm here! Hey!" she yelled. There was a security camera and she waved to it like crazy hopefully someone will see her. "Hello?" After few minutes the doors slide and she saw lead Soldier and Scout8.

"Spy13? Holly… we already thought you're dead." Lead Soldier said.

…..

"We need to know what happened." Lead Spy said.

"I went to close to the BLU base and a BLU Scout spotted me. He first tried to break my leg and then kill me but I… was first." She lied.

"I see…"

"I couldn't move so I was most of the battle hidden on a same place. When I was sure the field was empty I came here."

Why was lead Spy asking so much? "Ok," he said. "Lead Medic will take you to the ordination to see what's with your leg."

Medic came and helped her to the ordination. She sat on the bed rolled her pants and stretched her leg on it for him to look.

"I see…" he said. He had a strong German accent. "I zink iz not broken, just a strong stroke and a big bruise. I'll give you zsome painkillers and ice."

Spy13 looked at him. She thought about what that French Spy and what he said. She suddenly suspected he could work for the BLU. It was obvious that medics were making medical checks every week. He could kill someone, or maybe some other medic. It had to be a medic. But could be lead Medic?

"You can go." He said.

"T-thank you." she said and limped to her room. She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Someone knocked. "Come in…" she said.

"Hey there Sheila, it's us." It were Sniper, Scout, Heavy and Pyro. They were all still alive. She lifted herself into a sitting position. She was glad to see them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"We heard what happened. Dude! How did you do it?" Scout asked.

"I-I-I don't know."

"Hmppfffhh ghhf hfffr." Pyro said.

"What did he say?"

"Something about global warming I think." Scout said and laughed.

"Scfff! Fhhhk fhu."

"Yes I know, there shouldn't be a _Rambo_ sequel."

"Hffff…"

Scout was always doing this to Pyro.

"Are there any news about those intruders?" she then asked.

"No. But there are some rumors there are some main suspects." Sniper said.

"So… is there any hint who?"

"No."

"What if this guy or group of guys kills one of us?"

"I'll use 'Natasha'." Heavy said.

"Hey Heavy boy, this is serious." Scout said. "I think there's no worried right now. The security is escalated. I think we're safe."

"Whh alhhhfff hhfave af ghfff nfff." Pyro said.

"Excuse me?"

"He said we also have some good news." Heavy said.

"What's the good news?"

"We've almost forgot to tell you. For the next few days, maybe a week I don't know, we don't have any battles! Free time! But we can't go out the base. That sucks." Scout said quickly.

"So… that means we're going to walk around the base for the whole week doing nothing?"

"No! It means party!"

"Keep it down!" Sniper said. "You don't want to wake up others."

"Ok, sorry. We should leave."

"Totally…"

"Yes, yes…"

"Hmpfh."

They all said and left. "Se ya tomorrow on training!" Scout rushed back and the closed the door and went away. Spy13 couldn't help but to smile at that. But then she remembered on BLU Scout. It shake her all over her body. Again, there were questions rushing into her head. This wasn't the time for this. There was no place for someone else in her life. She had to forget him as soon as she could. If she really had to have someone she should pick someone from the RED team. Like Scout8. He could be good. No, no, no. Relationships are forbidden. She simply fell asleep drowning in her questions and thoughts.

….

The best day of the next day was that they had the whole morning free and trainings were in afternoon and then few free days. Spy13 woke up at 11:30. She didn't sleep till 11:30 since the last summer holidays three years ago. She looked at her leg. It still hurt but she'll be able to walk to the mess hall where she'll spend the most of her day. She took a glass of water and sat on her old place where she always sat. There were few Engineers, Demos and Spies sitting here or there. She was looking in her galls into the water. She again drowned in her thoughts. Then someone dropped a newspaper in front her. She didn't manage to see who, she didn't really care. She looked at the last page where there were crossword puzzles she always did. Then she saw something was written. Numbers and arrows. She knew what this was. A cryptogram. She quickly filled the crossword and decoded the message. She looked on what cam out.

_Meet me at midnight at Badlands point_

Where the hell was that supposed to be? Badlands were big! Probably the edge of it or something. Who was this? She knew spies knew how to decode the cryptograms. She thought a bit who could it be. French Spy? Probably. Again something about him suspecting Sniper yadda yadda… she won't go. Or maybe she should just in case to see. But then she thought for a second. What if she's the next victim? No way. This would never happen. It wouldn't be so obvious. She decided to go. She'll come there with a loaded gun and the butterfly knife ready. She had time till midnight.

"What are you doing up so early?" Scout asked when he sat next to her. "Can I take this?" he asked and pointed on the newspaper. Spy13 quickly ripped out the page with the message and passed him the newspaper. "What was this about?" he asked.

"Oh just… something I need to remember. Crosswords you probably aren't interested right?"

"I wanted to see the sports."

"S-sure." Why the hell was she stuttering? This was so embarrassing. She was stuttering when she was in forth grade. Well… whole life actually. She just couldn't get rid of it.

"So we're having a volleyball match later in the afternoon. Are you in?" Scout asked after few moments of silence.

"Aren't we having some training?"

"Nah, they canceled it earlier. So are you in?"

She was actually good in volley. She was playing in the school team back in the day. "Ok, I'm in."

"Great. I'll meet around four o'clock at the field." He said and left the room. Spy13 had nothing else to do but to walk around the mostly empty corridors. She slowly reached a bigger hall where Engineers were usually hanging out upgrading their sentries. This time, there was only one. He was familiar; he spoke with Sniper few times before.

"Oh, hello there lass." He said when he saw here.

"Hello."

"So… how's being a newcomer in your skin?"

"Not that easy."

"You can say that again. So you're a good friend with Snipes?"

"Sniper… yes."

"Great fella. Believe it or not we're friends since high school."

"Really?" that surprised her. She doesn't remember having any friends from high school except those few outsider punk boys.

"So… how did you decided to come here? Both of you?"

"Long story. And I don't really like to talk about it. Hey did you heard about BLU's braking in our base? Well of course you did. Ain't it horrible?"

"Yeah it freaked me out. I wonder who or why."

"If you ask me we'll never gonna know. We'll all be dead until then. That's what I think."

Great thinking asshole, that really cheering.

"Hey, I zhink I've gotz zhe b– oh, hello Spy." It was lead Medic. What was he doing here?

"H-hy." She said.

"What are you doing here, huh?"

"Just-just wondering around."

"Ok." His face was telling her to leave and that's was exactly what she did. Something was fishy here. Why was lead Medic trying to say to Engineer? Why was he so suspicious to her? Were they one of the killers? Her new suspects. She'll probably spend most of the morning and part of the afternoon thinking about all the possibilities.

…

"13! Where are you? You're going to be late for the match remember?"

Spy13 suddenly opened her eyes. Scout was calling her. Volleyball. She almost forgot! "Uh, I'm coming!" She said and quickly tied up her ruffled hair. She looked like she had a dead black cat on her head not hair when she woke up. She opened the door and almost collided with Scout.

"Are you always so stressed?" he asked.

"Err… n-no."

"You should chillax. How old are you anyway to be so stressed?"

Age, age, age. Everything was around age. Why were he and everyone else asking her about her age so much? She WAS still practically a kid but so what?

So the game of volleyball was good no matter her pain in the leg. The game was mostly played by scouts and few younger spies and snipers. Of course the lead Scout placed her in his team but in the end he replaced her into the loosing team. It was obvious.

So the day was passing into nothing. Everyone seemed to have fun but nothing was really happening. What was so good about it? She suddenly without any reason remembered on that note she got. Again, her imagination scared her. It could be anything. Someone could try to kill her. Someone could find out what happened in the BLU base a day ago. She cleared her head and decided to not worry about it. She'll go there and see what will happen.

…...

"Spy no13, no history record, no family no friends no nothing. Who is she anyway?"

"We think she's just another nobody."

"Why would she be here?"

"Because she has nowhere else to go. Like everyone else here. They're here because they have nothing or because they believe they'll live long enough till the victory."

Lead Spy nod. This was the conversation between him and another Spy. Spy13 was closely watched. They haven't got much history record about her just that her family was gone and she was in the school volleyball team. Yeah, great information.

"So we delete her from the list." Lead Spy said.

"Yes. It can't be her."

"But still, she's suspicious. How can someone have so small amount of information?"

"I've heard only that she failed on college and then she came here. She's very young for a Spy, isn't she?"

"Yes indeed."

"Even the scouts aren't that young. Some of them. I remember the youngest scout was 18."

"And he was killed in the first battle."

"Unfortunately. But she survived the first few ones."

"She hasn't done anything useful. She was hiding for the whole first battle. And the second she got hit by a Scout."

"But she survived. She needs time, give her a chance. Do you remember when you were like her? After few battles you were a killing machine."

"Hopefully she'll get useful. We need to win this battle and we're already so close to the end."

"What about the other suspects?"

"Keep and eye on them, will you?"

….

Only 15 more minutes. Should she go? There were no parties as Scout said today so, so the corridors were empty. Maybe she should. She took her knife, gun and the piece of paper and headed to Badlands. She remembered the cameras were now on on the main entrance. She decided to head trough the underground tunnels and sewers, just like in the battle. Then she saw a shadow moving behind a rock. She also hided behind it and loaded her gun. It was now or never. When she tried to move she felt a gun on her head. She dropped hers.

"It-it-it's you." she said shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shoot first, question later

When she tried to move someone placed a gun on her head. She dropped hers.

"It-it-it's you." she said shocked.

"Sorry for this, it was just in case someone else would get the message." BLU Scout said. The first rule of team RED was: Shoot anything blue, question later. She broke this rule for few times now.

"W-why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"Definitely. This is-is not right!"

"Not about that."

"Huh?"

"About the deaths in your base."

"You know who it is?"

"No, that's the problem. But there are few suspects I think they might be. Lead Soldier, I mean ours, it's suspicious. And few Spies and Medics. But I think there are Snipers to."

Of course Soldiers, Spies and Medics would be doing this. Spies because they gave cover, Soldiers because they usually lead all the shit around here, Medics because they can poison anyone without any problem and Snipers, if there are any, because they have the view over everything (if they kill some of their own on the field). But somehow she had a feeling this wasn't why they were here. Then something clicked in her mind. How the hell did he delivered this newspaper to her? And how did he knew she always does the crosswords?

"Wait…" she said and took a step back. "You're one of them!"

"What? No!"

"Yes you are! How did you knew I was about to do that crossword? How did you delivered it to me? How?"

"It's called mail. If you haven't noticed there's some guy wondering around ours and yours base giving papers, cards and stuff. And I wrote your number on it and he gave it to you."

"Oh… r-right…" that made sense "But wait a minute… how the hell do you know my number?"

"It says on your sleeve."

She looked at it. Yep, there it was. That was a bit awkward. "Sorry… about that." She said.

"Never mind…" he said. Again, there was this awkward silence between them.

"We shouldn't be here. I better go." She said.

"No wait, there's something I need to tell you."

This was the sentence she was scared the most she heard it few times before and it was never good news; there's something I need to tell you: your parents died. There's something I need to tell you: you failed this semester. There's something I need to tell you: you're never going on Yale. But this time none of this will happen. There was something else. "I know we're in opposite teams and I know we shouldn't be talking like this but… in the second I saw you I knew I can't kill you."

_Yes, but you should_. She thought. "W-what are you trying to say?" she then asked.

"I-I-I… I think l like you."

Did she hear him right? Did he just say that? Was this real? "W-what?" she slowly asked.

"Oh gosh I shouldn't say that…"

"Scout…" she said. Her face expression was almost shocked. "This was the exact same reason w-why I didn't kill you." Was she listening to herself? She was a Spy! A spy showing her feelings. Another rule broken. So what will happen now? Was this a good idea to tell him? She should just run away when he told her and forget about everything but she couldn't.

"Is that true?" he asked unsure. Spy nod. Come one! How could she not like him? He saved her life, he wasn't like other scouts. Well, he maybe had a bit of a Scout personality but he was still different.

They were just looking at each other not saying anything. Scout took a step closer, hold her hands looking directly in her eyes. This was the part she wasn't good at it.

"Listen this won't work out." She said.

"I know." He said and kissed her. This was against all the rules here. If someone would wondered here he would kill both of them. Or firstly just Scout, then he would take her back to the RED base and they would torture her and the kill her. It was a dangerous game she started playing here. Both of them.

"M-maybe it will." She then said and they both smiled.

"You know, we have the two week free time. That means we could spend more time together."

"Yes. But it won't last forever."

"Hey, I think I heard rumors about this war ending soon."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"We'll run away."

"You can't leave the base. It's impossible."

"Think: underground tunnels. I heard there's a way out. We just need to find it. But we still have time."

He gave her another fast kiss and left. "I have to go. Meet me tomorrow here at the same time."

"O-ok." She said. She watched him leave towards the BLU base. After few minutes of thinking she slowly turned around and walked towards RED base thinking about what just happen. What will happen. What could happen. Somehow in someway she desperately hoped this will work out. But two weeks. That was not a lot. Escape? That didn't sound really possible. But she hoped it could somehow work. Her thoughts were interrupted when she met Sniper on the corridor. He looked nervous and somehow shocked.

"Where were ye?" he asked.

"Oh just wondering around. Why?"

"I thought you've kicked the bucket! The killers. They're killing again. We lost a Heavy."

"Heavy?" she hoped not her friend Heavy. She followed Sniper to where the murder happened. There were few Heavies, lead Soldier and a Medic. Luckily, it wasn't the Heavy she thought it will be. But she wasn't calm yet. What if the BLU intruders were still close? That would be bad. She automatically looked around herself.

"He was shot. Twice." Medic said.

"Do you have any idea which bullets from which gun are?" Spy13 asked.

"No, it's hard to examine them. We also don't recognize the stab wounds on other victims. We can't say which class was. We'll need some time."

"What if they're still in the building?"

"They weren't seen. There's always someone in the control room." Lead Soldier said. What if there was someone from the control room?

"Ok, everyone clear. Go to your rooms." Lead Soldier said. Spy13 slowly turned around and walked towards her room still looking at the dead Heavy. There were to many deaths outside the battle. BLUs are playing a dirty game here. They won't win on this way. Then she remembered on BLU Scout. There was now definitely no way it was he. He was with her when this happened. This was still weird. Yesterday he tried to kill her, now he tells her he likes her. When she woke up from her thoughts she saw she missed her room for few doors. She shook her head and returned back and opened the door. She lay down on the bed closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

…

"Where were you 11?"

"What? Oh, nowhere. Just wondering around."

"You know you can't be outside in the Badlands outside the battle."

"I know. So what? I needed fresh air."

"We have a baseball field. Isn't the air the same everywhere?"

"Ok 5, leave me alone." BLU Scout said and walked by the BLU Spy no5.

"She's very pretty." Spy said.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend. I said she's very pretty."

"What are you talking about dude?"

"You know well what I'm talking about."

"How do you know?"

"I saw you. You're not the only one wondering around the Badlands during the night Scout. You know what you're getting yourself into, right?"

"There's no need for anyone to know."

"I know."

"Don't you dare to tell anyone you freakin' backstabber."

"Calm down boy. I won't. I know how badly you want to get laid…and if I'm honest, I hate BLU team. I hate it."

Scout didn't really understand why he was telling him this. "You know what's happening in the RED team, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I know."

"No one knows who it is. The leaders hide everything from us. We don't know anything. Do you know why you're here? No. do you know why's everyone here? No, you don't. Do you want be here? Probably not."

"I'm here because I believe we can win this."

"Everyone does. But what do you think, why BLUs are doing this? Because we're loosing. Now tell me, do you want to be here?"

Scout thought. He didn't say anything. "Do you think that girl wants to be here? Do you want to be with her without hoping she won't be killed by one of your teammates?"

"I promised her I'll find a way out." He said and prepared to leave.

"You're speaking to the right guy."

Scout stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I'm looking for a way out too."

Could thing get any better? He gets her attention and now a Spy he never talked to tells him there's a way out from here.

…

Spy13 knew Scout8 didn't tell her everything. These two 'free-battle' weeks won't be just chillin' and doing nothing. She was now on the terrene for training like all the others.

"I didn't know there will be trainings I swear on my dead brother's life." Scout8 said.

"Yeah right…" she said rubbing her eyes. She didn't expect a Soldier will jump into each room yelling to wake up. It was obvious the results were bad because no one was concentrated.

"You maggots were useless today! Go to the mess hall! We have some news for you." he said. News? Hopefully good news. The crowd slowly headed to the mess hall where they waited for few minutes.

"I'm sorry for you loss big boy…" Sniper said to Heavy.

"He… he knew the dead Heavy?" Spy asked Scout. He nod.

"Attention! I have zsome newz." Lead Medic said. "We'll have some medical checks later today. All classes have to be at the ambulant at 3 PM."

Everyone moaned. Spy13 thought a bit. What if there were RED traitors medics? What if they'll abuse this to kill or poison whole base? She gasped.

"What is it?" Scout asked.

"Nothing."

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing. A fly flew in front my eyes. I almost fell asleep that's why."

It looked like no one quite got what she said.

"Ufffhhh hhfffsssd." Pyro said.

"Excuse me?"

"He said you're confused." Heavy said.

"I'm not…confused."

"I think I know this behavior." Sniper said. "I think she has a crush."

"What? No!"

"Hey chill! There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's not true." She said rubbing her neck.

"Well who is your chosen one?" Scout asked.

"Definitely not you."

Everyone laughed.

"Shh jst hwned fhu!" Pyro said laughing.

"I'll go. Se you later at the ambulant." She said. She decided to go to her room and rest that one hour she has. When she was heading trough the hallway to her room she heard talking. She was sure there were just random engineers talking about the sentries. But then she came closer and heard the conversation.

"Where's Sniper? We need to get this done! We have one more hour!" a man said.

"He'll be here any minute. Don't worry." The other man said.

"Don't worry? What do you mean don't worry? If we have an agreement we have it. Those are the rules." Someone else said. Then they heard her.

"Wha… Hello." A Spy said. There were a Scout and a Medic. "Where are you heading sweetheart?"

"T-t-to my room." She said quickly. Stuttering. A sign of her weakens. When she stuttered everyone knew she was or nervous or scared or there was something wrong.

"Really?" the Scout said. He took a step closer. "Can I join you?"

"Err… excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I-I gotta go." She said but Scout grabbed her hand.

"You're not going anywhere."

She looked scared at him, directly in his eyes. This wasn't good. She heard the conversation. But not whole. But it was enough she already suspected them for the traitors.

"Let me go." She first said calmly.

"You wish."

"Let me go!"

"What's going on?" it was Sniper. Scout let her arm go. Spy13 looked at Scout and walked away saying nothing. She slammed the doors behind her and collapsed on the bed. They were the BLU. They killed all those REDs. And Sniper couldn't be one of them. Not her friend Sniper. He just wondered there accidentally. She was dead. She heard something she shouldn't and now they'll threat her. How can things just get any better?

…

She was nervous. But not because she was scared of doctors but because this was a life and death situation. The Medic who was at the hallway before was the same who was now doing the check. Great…

"Spy number 13."

She froze. Everyone looked at her while she was still sitting at her chair not standing up. She slowly stood up and entered the ordination. Medic was looking trough some papers.

"The moment before wasn't the most pleasant wasn't it? Well I hope this one will be better." He said like nothing ever happened. "When was the last time you had fever?"

"W… what?"

"Fever. When was the last time you had it?"

"Err… in November."

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Peanuts."

Medic was writing down things she said. He made other normal exams doctors usually do. That was it.

"You may go." He said coldly. Spy nod and rapidly left the room. Ok, there were no injections or taking blood. That means he wasn't on the hit list. For now. She was now 100 percent sure they were BLU. How come no one noticed it? Then she suddenly remembered on BLU Scout and the event last night. He said she needs to meet him today again. Again, she wasn't sure if she should go. This was definitely wrong. Maybe she should just forget it. Like she did everything from before she cared about. But that wasn't ok neither. But he promised her escape. She actually didn't want to be here. And if she was honest she DID liked that Scout. She was cut away from the world for a year and now for five days, since she came here, she at least had a chance to leave this place. She really thought she'll live until this battle ends? She was stupid, as all other here was. What if she was brain washed? What if in that one year she was brainwashed? She didn't even know why she was here! This was it; she'll leave this place with or without BLU Scout. But what about her friends Sniper, Pyro, Heavy and Scout? She'll just have to leave. Without any trace. Her final decision.

…..

It was a shame how she used her day. Most of the time she was sleeping, as now. When she woke up it was 11:15. What a waste of time! Then she heard music. Something like _Sweet home Alabama. _She stood up and left the room walking down the hall to the mess hall. She opened the doors and the music became louder. Everyone were drinking and apparently having a good time.

"Oh hey! Look, it's our lady Spy." Scout said. Spy13 just waved with her hand and took a step back to leave. "No, wait! Where are you going? Take drink!"

"Err, no thanks. I'm going-"

Scout took her hand and pulled her into the crowd to Sniper, Heavy and Pyro. He gave her a bottle of beer. "Thanks, but no thanks." She said and wanted to handle it back to him.

"Take it, come on. Have some fun!"

"I really gotta go."

"Where do you have to go anyways? You have nowhere to go here. Come on, everyone's here."

She looked at the clock, she still had half an hour. She'll just take a sip or two and pretend she's drinking. And so she did. Scout was forcing her to dance with him but she refused at every song. Until… they played _Welcome to paradise _by _Green Day._

"That's… one of my favorite songs!" she said surprised anyone here actually knows who _Green Day _was.

"I asked for it." Scout said. he was already a bit intoxicated.

"What…? How do you know it's my favorite song?"

"I just know…"

"Have you been looking trough my stuff?"

"Maybe. A bit."

Spy13 gave him the half empty bottle and left the room. What an asshole he was!

"Way to go 8." Another Scout said.

Spy13 looked at her watch. 12:15. Great. She looked around. She was sure everyone was in the mess hall drinking. She sneaked out and walked to the same location as yesterday. She took out her butterfly knife.

"Scout?" she whispered? She opened her knife. She had a bad feeling. She felt a hand on hers.

"You won't need that." She heard the familiar voice.

"Oh shit… gosh… it's you. You scared me!"

BLU Scout smiled closed her butterfly knife and gave it back to her.

"What were you drinking?" he asked.

"Oh… uh, just some beer. Few sips, nothing special. There's a huge party at the RED base. What's up in BLU base?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you every secret about the BLU base?" he asked and they both smiled. "Meh… nothing special. Everyone's already at their rooms."

"I have a feeling it's a lot more peaceful at your base than in ours."

"We're not going to stand here all nigh, right?"

"What do you mean?"

He hinted in the direction of BLU base. "You mean going to BLU base? No, no, no. no way."

"C'mon! You were there once already, you've seen its safe, specially now when everyone's asleep."

"O-ok. Fine. But… why exactly?"

"You know why…" he said and kissed her. "Come."

Yes, of course she knew. Wasn't that what all Scouts were thinking about? She didn't know why she wasn't fighting back. She usually hated all these… things… but… she really liked this guy. She was actually falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the review and favs (:_

Chapter 6: Now or never

They were again in his room just standing each on their side of the bed just looking at each other. Scout took his shirt of. Spy did the same.

"We don't know nothing about each other. Is this smart?" Scout asked.

"Isn't that the best? We don't know for how long we're going to last here."

"You're right."

…

"So, our little Scout has a new friend, you say."

"I didn't say that." BLU Spy no5, BLU Scout's friend said.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"I'm asking you, again, who?"

"I don't know. Why should I know?"

"Because you're a spy!"

"As you are."

"How much does she know? How did he get her in?"

"That's something you'll have to ask our Scout. But I think he's busy right now so why don't you wait until tomorrow?" Spy said and made few steps.

"You know, turning back to our alliance wasn't the smartest thing you've done." The man stopped him.  
"Is this a threat?"

"Not at all. But you know what happens if you don't watch your back, don't you?"

Spy5 just smiled a bit and continued his way. He didn't worried a lot. He'll be gone in few days anyway.

…

Spy13 was lying in Scouts lap, resting her head on his chest. How could she always think there's no one on this world for her if she just found him? This was the perfect picture for her. Maybe signing up for team RED wasn't such a bad idea at all.

"Can I know something more about you now?" Scout asked after a long silence.

"Well… err… my real name is actually-"

"No, no names. Just the… you know, past and stuff."

"Well… can I know your first?"

"Ok… so much about ladies first…" he said and they both smiled. "I grew up in Boston, I was in the bully group," again they smiled "…I never knew my father, but my mom… she was willing to do anything for me. She's the reason I'm here. I couldn't live without her. I could have helped her." He said and stopped for a second. "Why are you here?"

She didn't want to answer that question. "I… think I should go. They're probably already looking for me." She said looking where she left all her clothes.

"What? Looking for you? It's 5:30 in the morning! Everyone is now drunk or stoned somewhere in your base." He said holding her arm. "It's not the reason, isn't it?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

Spy looked down and nod. "My parents… they're gone for a long time now. I don't remember them well. And my whole life is a total misery; I never had anyone, I was always an outcast and because I have nowhere to go… I'm here. I'm not really sorry for it. I haven't left behind anything. And yes, I've tried to kill myself two years ago right after graduation."

Scout didn't say anything. "Sorry for this…"

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I understand."

Spy just nod.

"Will you stay?" he then asked. She nod again and fell asleep in his arms. But hard knocking woke her up. Scout rapidly stood up put on his pants.

"Oh crap. Hide!"

"Hide? Hide where?" Spy asked putting on her clothes.

"Err… err… under the bed!"

Spy crawled under the dusty bed. There were a million and one thing under it too, for example; dirty laundry. How typically for guys… Scout opened the doors. She tried to see who it was.

"What's up doc?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Where were you all the morning?" the voice was familiar. Could it be the Medic from the ambulant?

"I was here. Where the hell else could I be? What do you want?"

"You know…"

"No I don't."

"You know about the alliance."

"I've heard rumors. But you know how I go with rumors."

"Yes, I know. You don't trust them, don't you?"

"No I don't, it was nice to chat."  
"Hold it right there kid. I think it's time you to know the truth about it."

"I don't think so. Goodbye." He said and closed the door. "You can come out now." he said and helped her to stand up.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"What?"

"Who was he?"  
"One of our Medics. What's the big deal?"

"I know who he is. Are you hiding something?"

"What? No! What has got into you?"

"I heard what you were talking about."

"The alliance? Do you believe in this shit? Oh please."

"Shit? Because of this 'shit' I'm in a life death situation. I could be killed anytime. Not just on the field but also in our base. And I could swear that Medic was RED."

"He's BLU. He's here since I arrived."

"I swear it was him. It had to be him! Please, think. Did he ever vanished to nowhere and no one could find him?"

"I don't know I barely know this guy."

Spy hold her head walking up and down the room. "Look," Scout said. "Calm down, all right? There's nothing to be freaked out about. You probably just confused him with your doc. You know them; they're all acting the same. Doctors, what can you do?"

"I really hope you're right. There's been another victim in the RED base."

"You think they'll be more?"

"I think this is just the beginning."

…

Spy13 manage to sneak into the base. Many of them were sleeping on the hallway, some of them at the mess hall. She ran into her room and locked the door.

"Hello Spy."

She gasped and turned around. "What the… you!"

"Surprised to see me here?" Spy11 asked.

"What the hell are you doing in my room? How did you came in?"

"You forgot the doors unlocked. You were in a hurry."

She unlocked the doors and opened them. "Get out." She said. Spy11 walked to them and closed them.

"I don't think so."

She pulled her gun out. "Now."

He did the same; just that he placed his on her head. "I think this is the moment when you give your gun to me if you want to live." He said. She dropped her gun and he kicked it away. "Good. Now let me explain some things to you that you should know. Or, you should explain something to me."

"What do you want?"

"I know you have some feelings to a certain someone. Am I right?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I know. As much as I know it's a Scout. You fancy those perverted bastards? Strange taste you've got."

"It's none of your business."

"I think it should be. Especially because your lover is BLU."

Spy13 gasped shocked. "How do you know?"

"What do you think? I'm a spy for crying out loud. That gun would be useful right now if you would like to keep your secret a secret. I won't stay quiet."

Spy13 laughed. It wasn't funny but she had to do something. And it confused him. "You are and idiot!" she said laughing.

"What…?"

"You think that anyone would believe you? Please!" she said laughing on. It made him angry.

"You know you're one of the main suspects for the murders?"

She stopped laughing but then a big grin appeared on her face. "What a shame… you just busted yourself. Now I know you're the murderer. Now that you busted yourself, you can tell me who else is helping you."

"It's not me. I'm the one who's trying to find them!"

They herd footsteps and the doors opened. "Yo Spy, guess what-" it was Scout8. "Whoa… what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just having a little chat." Spy11 said.

"It doesn't look like."

"Never mind. I was leaving anyway." He said and left the room. Few moments late, Sniper, Heavy and Pyro came.

"Blimey! What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"He almost shot her!" Scout said. "What was that all about?"

"I-I don't really know." Spy13 lied. Of course she won't tell the truth. "He's a bit weird… that's all."

"Did you hear the news?" Sniper asked.

"What news?"

"Lead Medic is dead."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Someone injected him snake poison."

"Oh gosh… this is getting to dangerous. What if anyone of us gets killed? Anyone from us could be next!"

"Whoa, lady, chillax! No one from us will be next." Scout tried to calm her down.

"People are falling like flies! There's just a matter of time something worse happens."

"Sheila, what could be worse than this?" Sniper asked.

"Massive attack. Everyone dead."

"They wouldn't do that, it would be dogs balls it was their fault."

"Yeah, we'll be ok. Meet us in the mess hall." Heavy said and others followed him down the corridor. Why were they so optimistic about everything? Was there something they knew but they couldn't tell her? Or were they just ignoring the whole situation? Then she remembered on BLU Scout. She started to be worried about him. They had an agreement they'll meet today again. She was worried for him. What if BLUs will kill him? What if they already know? Horrible images appeared in her head. She shook her head and ran on the corridor. "Hey guys, wait!" she yelled to them. They stopped to wait for her. She felt safer if she was in a group. It wasn't the best time to wonder alone around the RED base.

Meanwhile BLU Scout was hanging in the BLU mess hall. He was waiting for his friends, Medic, Engineer and another Scout. They were always around here. Where were they now?

"I need to speak to you." someone said behind his back. He turned around. It was Lead Scout.

"What's up now?"

"Don't you what's up me. Do you know in what troubles you are?"

"Troubles? Why?"

"Come. We can't talk here. To my room."

BLU Scout11 followed Lead Scout to his room. It was more like an office. There were few maps on his wall and other stuff.

"Ok what did I do this time?"

"Don't mess with me 11. You know what's allowed and what's not."

"It's because of getting out on the Badlands in the middle of the night? I thought we were trough this."

"No. it's not about that. I heard you're having a relationship with someone."

He laughed. "Relationship? Are you kidding me? With who?"

"It could be anyone. You know the rules and you're breaking them. And about the relationship, you're disgusting. I didn't expect that from you or anyone else."

It seemed there was a misunderstanding. He thought Scout11 had a relationship with another guy! It almost made him laugh.

"Ok… boss." He said. "I know. I'll stop this nonsense immediately. The things weren't good anyway." He said stood up and left the room. He was holding his laugh. He already thought they know about his lovely RED Spy. Spy! He had a deal with Spy5 to show him a way out. He decided to find him. He was in the mess hall.

"Hey, Spy."

"What…"

"Remember something?"

"No."

"What you said to me? Don't you remember?"

"About the… running away?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to know?"

"When are we going? Where is the exit?"

"I'll show you. If you tell me something."

"Sure…"

"How's your lady?"

Scout smiled. "Great. She's everything I look in a girl."

"That's very nice to hear from you. Young love, this is one of the best things you'll every experience in your life. You should keep her. She's very nice."

"Are you spying on me?"

"I'm a spy kid." He said and they both laughed. "Come. Let me show you my plan."

Scout followed Spy down the hallway all down to the bathrooms.

"Here?" he asked.

"Indeed. It's an underground tunnel. It leads all the way to the sea."

"How do you know? Did you check it?"

"I've stole all the maps and checked every single part of it."  
"When?"  
"I have time."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to. More we leave, earlier this war will end."

"Why is this war happening anyway?"

"We don't know. I think we're just test subjects testing weapons and war techniques."

"What will happen if they find out we ran away?"

"They'll stop this."

…

"Sheila," Sniper said t Spy13 that was looking very confused and somehow disorientated.

"Hey, Snipes." She said. There was no one around.

"Ye don't look very well. Is there something wrong?"

"There's a lot of stuff wrong, you know."

"Tell me. You can tell me. Is it true you have a crush on someone?"

"Y-yes…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Besides, there's noting wrong with it. I remember when I was in love in your age…"

"I think there is something wrong."

"What? Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is it… no…"

"What?"

"Is it someone who's not from RED?" Spy13 nod. Sniper looked away and sighed. "You are in big troubles Sheila."

"Please, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. But if someone else finds out you won't end up very nicely."

"But there's no need for anyone lese to know. Right?"

"These things float around fast. Sooner or later someone will see you with him. You need to end this now."

"But I can't."

"He's BLU for crying out loud! You were supposed to kill him! You broke the most important rule of all." He said and prepared to leave. "Watch your back." He said and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_I forgot to post chapter 6 and yeah… I posted chapter 6 and 7 one after other. Enjoy anyways_

Chapter 7: Wrong suspect

"How much does she know?" the first man asked.

"No clue. Probably just the base, nothing more." The other man said.

"She's a threat for us right now. We should get rid of her. "The third man said.

"Who agrees she's the next one to go?" fourth man asked all six of them. Everyone agreed. "Good." He said.

"How'll get rid of here? We used all ideas we had." Second man said.

"We can just put all the blame on her. We killed most of the REDs after she entered the base. Everyone will suspect her."

"Great idea. Let's go."

…

Maybe Sniper was right. This thing with BLU Scout wasn't right. She was always in doubt; should she meet him today or should she just ignore him for her own safety? No, she couldn't. She was slowly realizing she loves him. He promised they'll run away just that he needs to talk to someone who knows the way out. He also said it'll be soon. She looked at the watch. He will probably already waiting for her. She walked trough the corridor out to the field to their place.

"Spy!" she heard him.

"You always surprise me." She said and kissed him.

"Listen, there's a way out. Ma friend found it. Tomorrow night we're out. We're gonna be free."

"That's great! But… what about others?"

"You mean your friends back there? No drama. This project will be stopped in the moment they find out we're gone. They'll be released. Listen, I gotta go. Be right here in 3AM." He said kissed her and ran towards BLU base. She smiled and sighed. She slowly turned around and returned to the base. When she was only few doors from her room someone grabbed her around her mouth so she couldn't yell.

"Shut up!" he said. She recognized the voice. It was the Scout she was 100% sure that was working for BLU. He grabbed her harder and pulled away. No matter how hard she rebelled, he managed to pull her all the way to the other side to the base and throw her into a dark room. Then two other men grabbed her and tied her up on the chair. She looked up to see their faces. Now it was obvious. She saw them before. Scout, Medic from the ambulant, Spy and Engineer. She was breathing deeply. She was still looking to their faces. Spy blew all the smoke from his cigarette into her face.

"It's good to see you again Spy13." He then said and pressed the cigarette on her arm. She yelled. When he did this she knew they won't take easy on her.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Scout walked to her and slapped her.

"Look at me," he said nervously. "We want answers. I won't stand here all the night and listen to you moaning to let you go because it won't happen."

Spy looked at him scared. She quickly nodded and looked away. "Good," he said and took his baseball bat.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" she asked.

"Beat the living shit out of you if you're not gonna be a good girl."

"Who are you guys? I don't even know what you want from me? Who are you?"

"Who are we? Oh I'm sorry missy I forgot to introduce myself. I'm you WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE right now! Clear?"

"We're working for the BLU team as you already know." Spy finally spoke.

"I knew it. I knew it! I knew it was you! And especially you doc! I knew it was you!"

"Did someone told you or did you suspected? Or should I say; both?" Engineer asked. What did he meant by that? Then Spy11 came in. he looked at her.

"You? You to?" she asked.

"No 13. I'm –" he gasped and let a choking sound out of his mouth. Then she saw blood from his chest. She gasped. His body fell on the floor and behind him it was Sniper. Her friend sniper. She looked at him. "Snipe? No… no! You were my friend! I thought you were nice!"

"I am nice. I just killed him. Didn't ye said he was earbashing you?" he asked and kicked Spy's body. Why didn't she listen to him? He was right, she should trust him. And now he was dead. This shouldn't be happening. Why her?

"So, how do you like the BLU base?" he then asked.

"What?"

"We all know about you and your friend BLU Scout." Medic said. Of course, she told Sniper. How could she?

"Where is he? What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing. He'll live on. The only one who's taking consequences is you. He's on better. He got laid and stays alive. As for you…" Scout said still holding his baseball bat in his hand.

"Why do you want to kill me? I'm useless right now. I'm nobody!"

"Right now you know too much. You knew it since you came."

"How come no one knows about you?"

"Because we're good at covering our identity. You know why we're doing this? Because of money and staying alive. BLU team will win."

"No. RED has more points and less deaths. There's no way you win."

"That's why we're here! To raise the number of deaths in RED base."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"I don't know. You're gonna die anyway." He said and placed his bat on her head. "When I'm finished with you back there." He said and laughs. "But firstly, I'm going to bring you a special guest. You probably know him. Bring him in!"

BLU Scout walked in. She gasped. "YOU? YOU!" she yelled. "You son of a bitch! How could you? I trusted you! I trusted you… I really did…" she said and lowered her head. She let a tear out. Sign of weakness.

"No… no! I'm not working for them! Look at me. I'm not." He said. Spy13 raised her head.

"Not yet. But he will." Spy said.

"What?"

"Do you want your lovely lady to be abused, tortured and killed? I don't think so."

"Don't listen to them. They'll kill me anyway!" Spy13 said. Other Scout smiled at her and nod. That scared her.

"Look, we just want to go away from here. No one will ever know. Just please, let us go."

"We want you and her on our side." Medic then said.

"No." Spy 13 said. "No!" she yelled.

"Ok. Engineer, Scout."

They walked untied Spy13 and pulled her to the bucket with water and ice inside. Scout grabbed her hair and dunk her in. the water was freezing. It felt like knifes were stabbed din her face.

"So now as you look her suffer think a bit." Medic said. BLU Scout was just looking shocked. He wanted to help but Engineer grabbed him. Spy13 was fighting for air. Finally Scout pulled her out but after few seconds he dunked her again. "Still no? Scout! Plan B." Medic said. Scout smiled. He pulled her out the water and took the acid and opened the bottle.

"Wait! What the fuck?" BLU Scout yelled.

"It's acid asshole. It will hurt her just a little bit." Scout said.

"Are you crazy? Let her go now!"

He threw her on the floor. She was coughing out the water. "That means we got you on our side, boy?" Spy asked. BLU Scout didn't know what to say.

"If you let her go." He said.

"We have other plans for her." Scout said.

"What do you mean?"

"After I have some fun with her we'll say she was the one who killed all the REDs. And of course few others random innocent BLUs and REDs."

"You can't do that!"

"We're just about to." Medic said. He took and injection and injected it to BLU Scout's hand. He started to feel dizzy.

"No!" Spy13 yelled.

"Don't worry. He'll just fall asleep for few hours. Come on. Let's make our plan come true."

"Wait…" Scout said still holding Spy13. "You said I can-"

"Scout! Don't even think about it."

He looked at her eyes. "I'll find you later." He said and pulled her after him. from the other side came Sniper holding her hand so she couldn't escape. She started yelling and bending trying to fight back.

"Shut up!" Scout yelled.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Scout punched her and grabbed her collar. "I mean it." He said.

They came in the mess hall where the leads of every class had a meeting. When they opened the doors all nine of them looked at them. Lead Medic and Lead Spy stood up.

"What's going on?" Lead Spy asked.

"We got her!" Scout said. "She's the one. She killed everyone!"

"No!" Spy13 yelled. "I didn't! They're setting me up! Please, believe me!"

Lead Spy looked at her bloody face and ruined clothes all wet and beaten up. "Why is she all in bruises?"

"She was fighting back very bad. She also killed one of our Spies. Spy no11 if I'm not wrong." Medic said and Engineer pulled the body in. She couldn't believe it. "No… no! No! No!" she yelled. "It wasn't me! Please believe me. They're lying. It's all their fault, they did it and now they set me up!"

"Liar." Lead Sniper said. Was he also cooperating with them?

"It's obvious it was you. All these things started happening when you came into RED base." Spy said. "We caught you when you brutally butchered Spy11 and also trying to kill Scout no3."

Spy13 couldn't help herself but to start crying. Again, showing her weakness. She shouldn't cry.

"We need to have a word with you. All of you come." Lead Soldier said. They brought her in something that looked like interrogation room. She was seated on the chair and all the leads were standing around her.

"Who are you?" Lead Spy asked.

"You said I can't reveal my real identity. And I won't." Spy13 said.

"Fine, because you're a spy let it be. But we still want to know for who are you working."

"I don't work for BLU team is that's what you think! Those guys who said I'm guilty they're guilty for all this!"

"We know about your secret." Lead Soldier spoke. She looked at him. "We have a clue you left the building few nights and met someone on the filed. He was BLU Scout."

Lead Sniper brought a tape. "This is the tape from the security camera we forgot turned on. You're right here with the BLU Scout."

Spy13 knew she was busted. "Ok fine, I admit. I had a romantic relationship with a BLU… but that was all! I didn't kill all those people. It's all their fault!"

"We've heard this few times now." Lead Demo said. "We want the truth. Why and who."

"Stop asking me this! I don't know anything! They set me up! It is so hard to understand?" she freaked out. Lead Spy sighed and looked trough some papers. It was probably her file.

"It's something about your file I don't like. It doesn't say anything about you." he then said.

"It says, I can see it from here."

"It only says that you failed at college, you were in the highs school volleyball team. No family no work history no nothing."

"Because I have no family!"

It seemed there's no way she'll prove she didn't do anything. This was it. Her plan with BLU Scout to run away was useless. He was now on their side. He had no choice. Will she get out alive?

"We meet outside." Lead Medic said. others followed him out. She heard some voices but she couldn't understand what they're talking about. She was sure it wasn't good. Was there a way to get out of here? Should she just run out? No, they would catch her. She was looking around the room if there was any exit like an air shaft or something. Nothing. There was nowhere to run. Then Lead Pyro and Lead Scout walked in. They hold her arms. She walked out with them. Where were they taking her now? they took her trough a very familiar corridor that was leading directly to the mess hall. Will they do this? Will they expose her like and BLU? This wasn't happening. Lead Soldier walked in front them and opened the doors. Scout and Pyro pushed her in. everyone turned around and looked at her. They started whispering to each other like; what's going on? Why does she look like this?

"We found the BLU that was killing everyone." Lead Scout said because no one wouldn't understand the Pyro. "She's the one. Now you know. You don't have to be worried anymore because we caught the suspect."

Everyone gasped but only few blamed her.

"You traitor!" someone yelled.

"How could you?" someone else yelled. She was so ashamed. But she wasn't ready to take this humiliation.

"Stop!" she yelled when they were pulling her out. "It wasn't me! It's a set up! Believe me! It's a fucking set up!" she yelled. She saw her friends; Pyro, Scout and Heavy. Didn't they notice Sniper wasn't there? They pulled her out and threw her into a dark room similar to the previous. They looked the doors. There was a small light but the visibility wasn't the best. It was like a cell. No windows, just a massive door and a light. She was turning around the room disorientated. She grabbed her head and yelled from the top of her lungs. But she noticed it won't help so she leaned on the wall and slowly slipped down into a sitting position. She saw someone wrote something in the wall. She looked better.

_When you're once in here you exit it only if they decide to kill you. Final hours. Just that you know. Spy85._

Spy13 jumped back horrified. Was this true? Was Spy85 also killed out of the field? By RED? Was it the same reason? Will she die? All this went totally wrong. She was supposed to be with BLU Scout somewhere. And tomorrow she would already be out of here.

She heard shooting outside. Then she heard the doors opening. She ran towards them and collided with BLU Scout.

"Oh my gosh… it's you!" she said surprised.

"Come on. We'll get you out of here." He said.

"'We'?" she asked surpised. She saw a BLU Spy, her friends Pyro and Heavy. But where was Scout? "Where's 8?" she asked Heavy. He looked at her. One look told her everything.

"He was killed." He said. Spy13 just couldn't run anymore. She stopped. He was dead. Then BLU Scout grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"What's wrong with you? Run!" he said. they ran trough the badlands to BLU base. The corridor was empty. They ran to the bathrooms. "What's wrong?" BLU Scout asked.

"He-he was my friend." She said.

"He's gone." She heard and really unfamiliar voice. She looked at Pyro. He was without his mask! She couldn't believe this beautiful face was hiding under it. He was around 30 years with light brown hair and dark eyes.

"Why-why are you without your mask?" she asked confused.

"I got sick of it. We should move."

They entered the sewers. Trough them they were supposed to come out at the sea. They didn't even know where they were. It was a top secret location somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

…

"Sir, Spy no13 has escaped!" Soldier no46 said.

"What? When?" Lead Soldier asked.

"Few minutes ago."

"Well send someone to catch her you maggot!"

In matter of minutes everyone knew she escaped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: End

"You said you know where we're going! How the hell are we lost now?" BLU Scout yelled on BLU Spy.

"I don't know! It was supposed to be here."

"Where are we?"

BLU Spy rubbed his eyes. "Tell me you backstabber!"

"Few kilometers away from BLU base. We're still close. We went the wrong way. We're kilometers underground far away from where we supposed to end."

"We should watch out around here." Pyro said. everyone looked at him. "Here might be some old sentries here that are still working."

"What are you talking about?"

"before the Badlands there was a field or map, whatever, called 2fort. And before that there was Hightower. And so on and so on. There were many fields around here and we don't exactly know how big the complex is."

"So, we could be anywhere on this map. I mean, under, whatever." Spy13 said. "You don't know which one of them are Badlands? And where's the measure? Where did you get this map? It's useless."

"If you're so smart why don't you get us out of here?"

"The only thing we could do now is turn back there and hope they'll kill us fast." BLU Scout said.

"All the hope is not lost! We can still get out of here."

Then they heard footsteps. They were running and there were a lot of them. They all pulled out their weapons. Light blinded them.

"Drop your weapons! Now!"

They had no choice. They all threw their guns on the floor. They were so close to run away and now they were cot. Spy13 saw familiar faces from the RED team. It was Lead Scout, Lead Spy and few others. Why didn't they shot them?

"You can pick up your weapons, but don't use them. We're here to kill you. We need you back in RED team."

What he said surprised everyone. Did he just said the need them in the RED team? "I mean everyone." He then said. "The BLU ones too.

…

"What's going on?" Pyro asked. He was still without his mask.

"We just found out tomorrow is the last battle. The last. BLUs don't know it yet." Lead Spy said.

"Of course they will, because you let those traitors who accused me." Spy13 said.

"Don't worry, we got those bastards." He said and pointed on Soldiers holding Scout and Sniper who were one of them. Spy13 took BLU Scout's baseball bat and prepared to hit Scout or Sniper, the first one she reaches.

"You bastards!" she yelled.

"Whoa Spy, calm down!" BLU Scout said and grabbed her.

"You got what you deserved you asshole!" she yelled on Scout.

"This is not over yet." He said and looked directly into her eyes. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did he try to scare her? He just put her in doubts, nothing more. She saw where they were taking him. He won't last for long. She looked at Sniper.

"Smooth move, Spy." He said to her and he was taken away too.

"The last battle will be 'Capture flag'." Lead Soldier spoke in the mess hall. The last battle. Everyone was tense. "We own a deep apology to Spy no13. She wasn't the suspect. We found the real ones and eliminated them. There's one more good news: BLU team doesn't know this is the last battle. We'll have to do everything we can."

So this was it. If she survives this she'll be out with BLU Scout living her life normally.

They were waiting for the doors to open. Spy13 was breathing deeply preparing. This can end good or bad. Everything's possible. She looked at BLU Scout who was now dressed in red and he looked at her. They nod at each other. They promised before they'll both come back but the promise could be broke.

_Mission starts in 5, 4,3,2,1._

The doors opened everyone prepared to rush out but when Spy13 wanted to run out she collided with someone in front her. She looked and saw everyone's standing. What was going on? Then she looked better and saw the briefcase in front of their noses.

"No! Wait! This could be a trap!" someone yelled. But then they looked out and saw all BLUs standing in a line with their hands raised up on their weapons on the floor._ VICTORY!_ They literary gave up. Spy13 pushed trough to see the situation better. She pointed the gun but Lead Spy hold her. "Don't. They're not worth it. They're cowards. We won." He said. Everyone shouted in triumph. Was this really it? Was this the end? She couldn't believe it. She looked at BLU Scout and hugged him. In this week she lived in RED base changed her life. She was glad one year training brought her here. In such a short period she went trough so many things. Signing up for this had good and bad sides. Bad were all the horrible things she saw, deaths, loss. Good was meeting Pyro, Heavy and death Scout. But the best was meeting BLU Scout. The feeling that she survived this 'battle' was great. She was free to go. The world probably changed a lot in this one year she wasn't here.

After another week everyone from RED and BLU base were free to go. They were sent in different sides of the country. She was with her love, BLU Scout she still didn't knew his real name. She didn't mind. She said goodbye with Pyro and Heavy and promised they'll see each other again. The doors of the complex opened. For the first time after a year and two weeks, she saw daylight out the field.

_One month after the release._

_I'm living my life on normally like I wasn't never in RED team. Chapter with pointless killing in the Badlands is over. I decided to forget about. Next month I'll start learning and end the college. Then I'll find a good real job and get stable. If I'm honest, I kinda miss RED team and my few real friends I made. RED Scout no8, rest in peace. I'll miss you the most. We were never meant to be together and I'm sorry about that, but you would probably find someone else. On this or the other world I sound weird, I know, but that's how I feel._

_I decided to live the rest of my life with BLU Scout. I know, it was fats but the situation back there made us un-separatable. After all, I own him my life._

…

The complex was empty. At least that's how it looked like. A young man made his way out the so called elimination room and helped three others.

"We're too late, they're already gone."

"Don't worry. We'll make our plan. I told her this isn't over yet."

_I know! Lame ending and a short chapter and a short story. I was planning to write way longer story but I didn't, I don't know why. That's why I left an opened ending so I can continue this story. Or maybe I should just write another one similar but how would it happen if the story would run different. What do you think? I could use an idea or two. I'll probably write another 'Team Fortress2' themed. But my plan for the next story is something to do with 'Portal' or 'Hal life2' _


End file.
